


Fragments

by TheRedConverseGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedConverseGirl/pseuds/TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: Through worlds and time, a piece of you I will find.A SasuSaku Anthology - drabbles and prompts, different AUs.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. The one where Sasuke gets cockblocked by a dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm saving here all prompts and drabbles I write for SS that are based on phrase prompts.

**Title:** The one where Sasuke gets cockblocked by a dress  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Prompt:** 23\. "I can't breathe in this dress, can we please hurry up."  
 **Word Count:** 1784  
 **Romance/Humour**

_Originally posted on tumblr on Jun 26th, 2019_

* * *

It was madness.

The thump of her back hitting the wall reverberated in the room. She gasped, surprised by the unexpected motion.

She reached forward, looking for purchased, anything that could hold her to this reality.

A second thump pinned her to the wall with more vigour, pushing her higher, and pressing her tighter.

Her breathing was uneven; erratic and desperate.

It was madness, she repeated to herself, the euphoria and exhilaration consuming her. But she never felt so in her element than now.

The dim light of the lamp pole invaded the room through the gaps of the window, and that was her only guide. The darkness enveloped her, the room, them.

Before she could reach again, her wrist was snatched viciously and pinned above her head – as much as her body, it was trapped, and she was at his mercy.

She shivered when she felt him closer, the soft pants caressing her collarbone. She left her head tilt back, meeting the wall with a soft thud. She whimpered in anticipation.

A hot and searing trail was left in the wake of his tongue until he found her pulse point. He nipped her sweet spot, that place where her neck met her shoulder, pressing his teeth lightly and then lapping the scratch before he could break skin.

The alluring movement was spellbinding; her eyelids were heavier in an instant, her breathing hitched, and she wasn't sure who she was anymore. She was thankful though, as her legs weakened considerably, that she was pinned to that wall.

He stopped his torture when her pants were the only thing they could hear in the quiet room and then proceeded to trace sloppy wet kisses from her throat to her jawline.

Her free hand snapped in his direction and was quickly captured by a much larger one. Without breaking skin contact, he continued his ministrations, until he reached her ear only to whisper a disapproving _tsk_ sound. A shudder ran through her spine and she arched forward, pressing every inch of her against him. Instinctively he pushed back, sealing any space between them.

She was disappearing, lost in desire, and she could only feel; the desperation of each act, the longing, and the—

_Something was wrong._

She opened her eyes, more alert than she had been the whole night, she searched for any signs of danger.

She found a head full of messy raven locks splayed under her chin, and she wished she could free one of her hands and just fist a handful of his hair.

The feeling that she was somehow vanishing came back when she noticed sparkling spots dancing around her, and the sound of her own pants fading as if she was submerged under water.

She finally understood then, that this stupor and giddiness that was overwhelming her had nothing to do with their actions – well at least not entirely.

"I can't breathe in this dress; can we please hurry up."

Her words were barely a whisper; she didn't hear a reply and she didn't feel anything else either. And if it was even possible, the room became darker, immersing her in void.

* * *

"…kura."

A light buzz rang in her ears, muffling everything around her. As it started to decrease exponentially, she could hear a familiar voice approaching her gradually.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She brought a hand over her forehead and tried to sit up, however a hand pressed her shoulder back down.

"Good, you're awake."

She knew that voice… _Sasuke-kun?_

"What happened?"

"You fainted?" He offered, as if he wasn't sure himself.

"What?"

"The dress. It was too tight, and then the wall... you couldn't breathe."

"Oh…"

When she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust them to the light, the first thing she saw was him. And she couldn't help but to give him a faint smile.

He hovered over her; a hand placed on each side of her head. His white shirt was half opened, and the sleeves rolled up. His dark locks lurched forward, brushing against her cheeks.

The intimacy of the moment flickered in her eyes, making them gleam, while his worry – one that was only visible through a tiny crease between his eyebrows – warmed her heart.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mmm," he moved away from her, giving her some space, and Sakura lifted herself onto her elbows, "just a little dizzy."

Feeling his gaze upon her, she locked eyes with his mismatched ones, and he lowered them suddenly, as if he wanted to hide, ashamed of something. _Was he regretting this?_

She searched for any signs, any clues, that could help her understand the person that was kneeling in front of her. Pursing her lips, she tried to organize the right words... _was it too fast? Do you want to—_

His eyes dropped to her form, but it never met hers again, and she noticed the tinge of pink springing over his neck and ears. Instantly, she followed the same path, looking down herself.

She paled.

_What the—_

She could feel the color draining from her face and then raising back up, boiling her skin.

Glancing down one more time, just to make sure she wasn't in a dream – or nightmare – she found the object that was responsible for such destruction: a kunai, right beside her waist.

The connection was made quickly, and he didn't need to explain any further, she was a smart cookie: said kunai, that was probably property of her boyfriend, had cut through the bodice of her corset and part of the dress, freeing her from the breathtaking prison she had brought upon herself.

The quick thinking and action probably saved her from any further scares, however, her dress was in pieces – as was her _dignity_.

The ruined corset fell in two parts, rested on each side of her, exposing her torso and breasts consequently.

She wasn't a prude, but the situation she was in – full of expectations and firsts – made her curse her luck, her life choices, and _Ino_.

Ino who had convinced her that corsets were sexy.

Ino who had brought her to that store.

Ino who had helped her get ready for this damn ball.

She remembered how the blonde had crisscrossed the ribbons that laced the back of her dress, how she had done a tidy job, and how she had said that being a little uncomfortable through the night was part of _being a woman._

Sakura scoffed inwardly.

She had stopped caring about these things long ago, however, when Sasuke indulged her in going to the Spring Ball – a civilian celebration – Sakura was eager to impress him, for she was a civilian after all and _he hadn't seen her in a gala dress yet!_

Although the distress of her outfit had paid off, as Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her the whole time, this was not what she expected to happen by the end of the night.

It was long due, and they have been dancing around each other for a long time. She couldn't take that tension any longer, and she knew he couldn't either.

But… this was not how she imagined her first time would be. This was not how she imagined her boyfriend would see her naked or half-naked for the first time.

She was sure that by now her blush covered half of her body, including all of the exposed parts. She could feel it; it burned her, and it grounded her.

It took her three more deep breaths before she slapped her hands up and covered herself, crossing her arms over exposed skin.

The apologetic look he threw her way dimmed the situation a little. She could see he was as embarrassed as herself, and although this mishap was unexpected, it was necessary.

She cleared her throat, preparing herself for an awkward conversation, when the banging against the front door started.

They were still in the entrance of the living room, their tryst had barely started, and she remembered clearly how she was pinned against that damn wall, right beside the front door.

The knocking didn't subside and the panic of people seeing her like this made her move swiftly. Sakura sat up and pushed herself against the wall for leverage, bringing the two pieces of the ruined corset together to cover her.

"OPEN UP, TEME!"

"Did you call Naruto?!" She whispered, hissing at Sasuke who was still frozen in the same place.

"I CAN HEAR VOICES… SAKURA-CHAAAAN, ARE YOU ALIVE?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"What did you tell him?"

"Uh—that you passed out?"

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That I brought you home and I made you faint." Sasuke said nonchalantly, as if it was a regular occurrence.

"What? You didn't make anything, you idiot! This stupid dress did!" _Yeah, ok, and the wall_.

Sakura made a fist, ready to fling a light-hearted punch his way but stopped. Remembering her situation, she retreated her arm and quickly covered herself again. Sasuke smirked.

"DID THE BASTARD KILL YOU?"

"Yeah, I killed her, and this is her ghost talking!" Sasuke shouted back behind his shoulder.

"Shut up! You know how he gets when we talk about ghosts – especially _here_." She gestured to the room, and then to the Uchiha symbol that was painted in one side of the wall.

Sakura had just snapped her hand back to hold the corset in place when the front door was flung open and then fell to the floor.

Naruto ran to them, kneeling beside Sasuke and looking at her as if he wanted to reach out and touch her, to see if she was alive, if she was real.

Sakura chuckled. Shaking her head, she considered that their best friend's concern was genuine, and she would let this dramatic reaction pass; she had scared both of them after all.

When Naruto confirmed she was really ok, he left his eyes trail over the 'crime scene' as he called it. He took in her disheveled state: tousled hair, ripped clothes, swollen kissed lips, and a handful of red and purple marks adorning her collarbone.

He raised a brow, smirking mischievously, and elbowing Sasuke on the ribs. "That good huh?"

When nobody replied, probably too shocked with the blonde's audacity, he continued: "Come on, she fucking passed out. I didn't know you had it on you bastard. Congrats!"

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

"NARUTOOOO!"

Sakura chanced a look at her boyfriend, her viridian eyes piercing him with an unspoken question. He nodded to the bedroom and she quickly sprang in action.

" _Run_ …" Sasuke whispered to Naruto, for he knew that once Sakura had a shirt on _(his shirt!)_ , she'd go berserk on the number one knucklehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run, Naruto, run! xD


	2. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Naruto’s birthday, but Sasuke gets a gift too.

**Title:** Gift  
 **Rating:** M - language  
 **Prompt:** 15\. "Take. It. Off." / 34. "Come and make me."  
 **Words:** 1855  
 **Warning:** Modern AU  
 **Romance/Humour**

**Summary:** It's Naruto's birthday, but Sasuke gets a gift too.

* * *

If there is one thing Sasuke Uchiha hates more than birthday parties, it's giving presents to their patrons.

It has nothing to do with money – he doesn't care about that – and more to do with the actual shopping.

If it's a good friend or a family member, he'd have to find a thoughtful gift. And if it's an acquaintance, the problem can escalate; most times he ends up buying gift cards, which opens a brand new plethora of options.

_Really, why are there so many gift card options? How can he choose just one?_

There's also the fact that the whole thing would take a good chunk of his free time – which is already limited these days with college and all.

And don't get him started with malls, because if he couldn't order online, he'd have to get his ass to one of those _hell-on-earth_ locations, find a store with potential goods for the occasion, and then survive the crowds, the parking, the drive to and fro. It's a nightmare.

To his dismay, today is one of those days; one that he has to get a last minute present because he dicked around and forgot to shop online beforehand.

When he woke up this morning (one hour ago), the first thing he noticed was the red numbers of the alarm clock, bright and angry. His tired eyes stared until the minute number turned and the blaring sound ended, then he did a double take, seeing the date for the first time.

It's his best friend's birthday.

And he completely forgot about it.

Naruto is turning twenty and expecting his presence later that evening. He could go to the nearest gas station, buy his friend any Ramen's Shop Gift Card, and the problem is solved. But then again, despite his over the top behaviour, Naruto had given him exactly what he needed that year, and the year before too.

Sighing soundly, Sasuke leaves the parking lot and walks towards the entrance, already dreading the next hours of his life. When he passes the angle in the concourse – after trying the game store, the music store and a bunch of others – he sees what can be the answer for all his prayers: sports.

Naruto is an easygoing person that likes pretty much everything. Although, jumpsuits, jerseys, and any sports swag are kind of his obsession. Sasuke is sure the blonde set his preference for sportswear over regular clothes long before he knew of their purpose.

As he turns and walks towards his new goal, determined and fast steps leading him to the Sports store, Sasuke runs the last interaction he had with Naruto in his head. Promptly, he remembers something about the NBA and a limited edition jersey for that season.

And just like that, Sasuke is a man on a mission; it's like a beacon is guiding him through the busy store, taking him exactly to where he needs to be. He doesn't even notice that he's standing right in front of a pile of NBA merchandise until he sees a hand appearing on his peripheral vision, grabbing one folded shirt.

His eyes follow the movement and when he sees there's nothing underneath the item that was just removed from the shelf, he frowns. That's probably the last one... _Wait a second, that is his (Naruto's) jersey!_

Quickly, he snatches the shirt's hem between two fingers and turns to see the source of his annoyance, a few strings of words ready to leave his mouth—

_There's nothing._

He has to move his eyes down to finally find it, and when his eyes notice pink and then focus on green, they narrow. _You gotta be kidding me_ , he thinks, because _she_ is the last person he wants to see holding the other end of that limited edition jersey.

"Sakura," he hisses, tugging the fabric in his hold. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, it seems," she replies through gritted teeth, "buying Naruto's birthday gift." She fists her end of the jersey for emphasis and narrows her eyes at him, mirroring his own scowl.

Sakura Haruno is their other best friend – Naruto's and his. They've been an inseparable trio since kindergarten or sometime before that, nobody is really sure anymore. They were young – pretty young – when they met.

Like himself, Sakura knows Naruto like the back of her hand (and is also looking for his gift at the last minute). Despite not being a sports person, she knows that _this_ item, of all merchandise in this entire store, is the one the blonde wants – much to his annoyance.

"Let go, Sasuke," she commands, heat lacing her tone.

"I had my eyes set on this long before—"

"And I had hands on it!"

"—you put your tiny hands on it."

"What's wrong with my hands?" She looks down, pouting, brows knitting together in faux worry. One of her hands releases the shirt's fabric to move between them, she turns it over, spreads her fingers, and plays with the manicured, green tips. "They are pretty cute!"

_Gods, she's so distract_ — _annoying._

He takes advantage of the fact that she's holding the item with only one hand and still looking at her nails to give the fabric a harsh tug. It's no use; her hold is pretty strong for her size, and she ends up falling against him, her fist still clutching the jersey.

"Hey!" She scoffs, affronted.

As she places her free hand on his chest, he feels her warmth seeping through his clothes, and he momentarily freezes, taking in the soothing feeling. Sasuke looks down, curious to see what she's doing still perched on him, when she uses all her strength to push herself away.

It's not a surprise by now how strong this tiny devil is. Sasuke has been involved in several fights with the pinkette through the years (mostly during his childhood), and a few brawlings that he's not proud of (he wasn't always the winner).

Although he's stronger, strength is not the problem here. What's keeping her on the winning side is her most frustrating weapon, one that she doesn't even know she possesses: her ability to make him focus on random things when she's around – most of these things, related to her.

Sakura looks very distracting today, with her bare shoulders on display and short shorts hugging her thighs. Her pretty, bright eyes looking up at him through thick, long lashes and...

_See? What is she doing to him?_

_Distracting._

He might have issues showing and dealing with his emotions, but he's not a _blind_ man. And he knows _this_ is the only reason she's still holding his (Naruto's!) gift right now.

By the time he finds her gaze again, Sakura is a good few feet away, the jersey pressed tightly to her chest. He mentally shakes his head and moves slowly, one step after the other, as if he's approaching a scared animal.

"Sakura…"

Her name is a warning, she knows. As he gets closer, she steps backwards, trying to keep the distance between them.

"Yes?" She replies, stopping short of entering one of the changing stalls, her voice is meek, barely a whisper.

That's it, he thinks, there's no place to run. He wins, he'll get the jersey from her and— but then, the little witch bites her lip, and in a swift motion, tosses the jersey over her head.

_She's… she's wearing it!_

The thing is so big that it covers her own clothes and from where he stands, it looks like she's wearing _only_ that. Although Sasuke is aware this is not true, his brain is having a hard time trying to keep up.

"Take it off," he tells her.

"Huh?" She asks, twirling a pink lock around her finger, one hand resting on her hip. He narrows his eyes when he sees the glint of challenge flashing on hers.

"I said: Take. It. Off," he snarls.

Sasuke watches as she tilts her head up, looks him right in the eyes, and smirks. _Smirks!_ He's sure she got that from him.

"Come and make me!"

He doesn't realize he starts moving again until he's right in front of her, so close that they share the same breath. Sasuke has always kept his distance, especially in cases like this where their close proximity is confusing, and can blur some lines. But now, it seems he's had enough.

"Sasuke, what are you..." she swallows, eyes wide, her soft pink lips parting to suck in a deep breath.

"Making you," he says, stepping further into her space.

Each step forces her backwards until her back hits the wall. Sasuke's hand finds the hem of the jersey easily, knuckles brushing on the skin of her smooth thighs as he bunches the fabric up.

"What..." she breathes.

" _Mine_ ," he growls, and he's not sure he's talking about the stupid jersey anymore.

The air between them shifts, turning thick and heavy. She flails her tiny fists on his chest, trying to push him away, but fails miserably this time. Annoyed, Sasuke grabs one of her hands and pins it above her head.

He gets the shirt over her hip and up her waist when he finds bare skin again, and _goddammit_ , she's so warm and soft and…

Without thinking, Sasuke releases the shirt to grab at her waist, fingers digging into her flesh. Her breathing hitches, and he watches as she struggles under his heavy gaze, her own clouding with confusion and something else.

"Sasuke."

_Shut up_ , he thinks, because he's trying to figure out something and she won't stop squirming. He pins her body with his hips and lowers his head, bringing them face to face. Sakura starts to thrash, eyes burning with anger, and he suspects he's said the words out loud.

"Sasuke Uchiha," her soft lips move, and his gaze follows them, her tongue darting out to swipe across her bottom lip. "You—"

_Annoying woman._

Any thread of control he has left snaps, his mouth crashing down on hers as he moves a hand through her pink locks and presses them against the wall.

Sakura's hands stop pushing him away, they go slack for a second and then grip his shirt, pulling him closer.

The taste of her lips on his is heady, the way his tongue slides against hers consumes Sasuke until he's drowning in nothing but Sakura Haruno.

He doesn't know how long they kiss, but it doesn't seem enough. It goes from desperate, making up for all the lost time, to lazy and seductive.

"You know," she says between kisses, and he moves to explore her neck, giving them both some air. "We could buy this jersey and a basketball or something, and give them to Naruto _together_."

"Can we do that?" His voice is muffled against her skin, and she shivers when he finds her pulse point and gives it a hard suck.

" _Yesss_ , uh, like a couple's gift."

He hums in response, enjoying her explanation for more than one reason.

He got the gift.

_And_ the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this, hope you all like it :D


End file.
